


Catch me amai wana ni

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chaptered, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Out of Character, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Erano da soli, in quella stanza. Con una vicinanza che avrebbe potuto essere quasi pericolosa, se solo lui non fosse diventato esperto nel controllarsi.Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa perché quel momento non finisse mai. Per rimanere lì accanto a lui, a respirare dei suoi stessi respiri, a guardarlo, ad ascoltare tutto quello che aveva da dire, tutte le cose meno importanti.
Relationships: Komine Rena/Taguchi Junnosuke, Taguchi Junnosuke/Tanaka Koki
Kudos: 1





	1. Kyou mo tookute

**_ Kyou mo Tookute _ **

Seduto nel camerino, in attesa dell’inizio delle registrazioni, Koki pensava. 

Da quanti anni lo conosceva?

Dieci anni? Forse anche di più.

Eppure, era la prima volta che sentiva che gli stava scivolando via dalle dita.

C’erano state delle voci, all’inizio. Poi lui era diventato più distante, come se non appartenesse più a quella realtà che li aveva pacificamente avvolti nel corso degli anni. Come se si stesse separando da loro, in modo lento ma costante.

Come se si stesse separando da _lui._

Koki non era mai stato un tipo eccessivamente possessivo, ma aveva ben chiari in mente i propri limiti. E da quando Junno aveva cominciato a frequentare quella ragazza, si era immediatamente reso conto di non essere minimamente in grado di sopportarlo.

L’aveva visto sorridere. E di per sé non sarebbe stato strano, la vita di Taguchi era _tutta_ un sorriso.

Quello che lo preoccupava, era che non aveva mai visto un sorriso del genere sul suo volto. Era diverso dal solito, più coinvolto, più... felice, in qualche modo. E quando ne aveva scoperto l’origine, non aveva potuto fare niente per dare voce a tutto ciò che gli era passato per la mente in quel momento.

Perché non avrebbe potuto dire la verità. Non proprio in quel momento, quando aveva avuto anni a disposizione per farlo.

Non avrebbe potuto dire a Junno che lo amava.

Pressoché da sempre. L’aveva conosciuto e si era innamorato di quello stupido adolescente dinoccolato e così allegro da dare sui nervi.

Prima spesso gli capitava di domandarsi che cosa l’avesse attratto in lui, ma da tempo ci aveva ormai rinunciato.

Non importava il perché, importava solo che l’aveva accanto ogni giorno, e la consapevolezza di non potersi avvicinare quanto effettivamente avrebbe voluto lo distruggeva.

Ora più che mai.

Gli aveva raccontato di lei quando la cosa era appena agli inizi, come si fa con un buon amico.

E Koki aveva sorriso, aveva fatto i commenti del caso, l’aveva preso blandamente in giro... poi era tornato a casa e si era scolato mezza bottiglia di rum, non riuscendo comunque a riuscire nell’intento di perdere i sensi.

Il giorno dopo a lavoro, si era comportato come sempre, senza dare cenni di incrinature in quello che era il personaggio che mandava avanti da anni.

E ora, forse, un po’ se ne pentiva. Avrebbe voluto possedere quel vago egoismo che gli avrebbe permesso di rovinare la felicità del suo migliore amico. Del ragazzo che amava.

Ma allora non sarebbe stato amore.

Il filo dei suoi pensieri fu interrotto dall’ingresso di Taguchi, l’ultima persona che avrebbe voluto vedere in quel momento.

“Koki! Sei arrivato presto” gli disse, con quel suo solito sorriso smagliante che l’altro cominciava ad odiare.

Koki sospirò, poi sorrise a sua volta.

“Non è _così_ presto, Taguchi. E poi, a casa non avevo niente di meglio da fare” rispose, sorridendo a sua volta. L’altro ridacchiò, per qualche motivo noto solo a lui, poi andò a sedersi all’altro capo del divano, in attesa dell’arrivo degli altri.

Koki fremeva.

Erano da soli, in quella stanza. Con una vicinanza che avrebbe potuto essere quasi pericolosa, se solo lui non fosse diventato esperto nel controllarsi.

Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa perché quel momento non finisse mai. Per rimanere lì accanto a lui, a respirare dei suoi stessi respiri, a guardarlo, ad ascoltare tutto quello che aveva da dire, tutte le cose meno importanti.

Senza che poi lui si alzasse, se ne andasse. Tornasse da lei.

Avrebbe voluto che lo portasse via con sé, che si portasse via tutto quello che lui era, tutto quello che aveva da dare. Che lo stringesse. Che lo contaminasse della sua presenza, fino ad assuefarlo. Come una droga.

Avrebbe voluto avere il diritto di dire tutto questo ad alta voce, e invece fu costretto a tacere. Come sempre.

Vide Junno fissarlo e alzò gli occhi, per guardarlo di rimando. Assunse un’espressione interrogativa, mentre l’altro inclinò la testa, come fosse confuso.

“Qualcosa non va, Koki?” gli chiese, preoccupato. Lui si limitò a fare un mezzo sorriso, scrollando le spalle.

“Non c’è niente che non vada, baka. Niente di cui tu ti debba preoccupare, comunque” rispose, menefreghista.

O almeno, volendo apparire così.

Si alzò in piedi, stiracchiandosi e dirigendosi verso la porta.

“Credo che andrò a prendermi un caffè... vuoi qualcosa?” domandò, cercando di ostentare nonchalance. Junno scosse le spalle, sempre con quello stupido, inutile, _bellissimo_ sorriso sulle labbra.

Koki uscì dalla stanza, e non appena fu fuori prese una boccata d’aria, come se negli ultimi minuti non avesse avuto la possibilità di respirare.

Aveva difficoltà a rimanere troppo tempo da solo con lui, in quelle condizioni.

Aveva difficoltà a guardarlo troppo a lungo, in quelle condizioni.

Quando sapeva che non era suo, che non lo sarebbe mai stato.

Quasi lo odiava per questo.

Ma mai, _mai,_ quanto odiava se stesso.

Avrebbe voluto essere contaminato della sua presenza. Se ci fosse riuscito. Se il dolore non fosse stato effettivamente troppo da sopportare.

Se fosse riuscito a vedere oltre quello che provava per lui, ma si era rassegnato ormai.

Era condannato a quel limbo.


	2. Subete sarake dashite mite

**_ Subete Sarake Dashite Mite _ **

Si sentiva giù di morale.

Non era una cosa che gli piaceva, né che gli accadeva spesso.

Eppure, quelle rare volte, sentiva di non aver voglia di fare nulla, se non rimanere in casa, sdraiato sul divano, senza pensare a niente.

Ma raramente ci riusciva.

In quel momento, ad esempio, mentre cercava in ogni modo di distrarsi, Taguchi non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente Koki.

C’era qualcosa che non lo convinceva nell’amico, ultimamente. Lui, che era sempre pronto a scherzare, a ridere, a parlare con lui, negli ultimi tempi sembrava maledettamente distante.

Avrebbe voluto fingere di non accorgersi di niente, avrebbe voluto fingere di non notare quando era iniziato quel comportamento, ma per quanto si sforzasse era impossibile ignorarlo.

Koki non era più lo stesso da quando lui aveva cominciato a frequentare Komine Rena.

Quando gliene aveva parlato, l’amico l’aveva presa bene: si era congratulato, l’aveva preso in giro come sempre, aveva fatto battutacce... niente di diverso dal Tanaka Koki a cui era abituato.

Non sapeva che cosa pensare, non aveva nessun indizio.

Nella sua mente si susseguivano decine di giustificazioni del comportamento di Koki, una meno probabile dell’altra.

Aveva pensato alla gelosia, e aveva smesso di parlare di lei quando lui era di fronte, aveva sempre risposto alle sue chiamate, l’aveva sempre incontrato quando gli veniva chiesto, cercando di non trascurarlo; ma non era cambiato niente. Ogni volta che lo vedeva, l’amico aveva sempre quell’espressione corrucciata, quello sguardo spento negli occhi.

E Junno avrebbe tanto voluto sapere come far tornare il sorriso su quel volto, quel sorriso che l’aveva catturato sin da quando erano dei juniors, quel sorriso che significava che Tanaka era felice, cosa che per lui contava più di qualunque altra.

Prese il cellulare, per controllare se ci fossero mail, poi rimase a fissare lo schermo per qualche secondo.

Era vero, era giù di morale.

Gli andava solo di rimanere a casa, senza fare niente.

Eppure, per qualche ragione, si trovò a comporre il numero di Koki; il suo cattivo umore non sarebbe migliorato da solo, e Junno aveva deciso che sarebbe stato meglio andare direttamente alla fonte.

Che Koki gli dicesse chiaro e tondo quale fosse il suo problema, piuttosto che lasciarlo confuso, a preoccuparsi del nulla.

“Pronto?” sentì la voce dell’altro rispondergli, con il solito tono squillante... _penetrante._

“Koki-kun? Sono io” disse, incerto. Non sapeva quanto all’altro facesse piacere sentirlo, ma decise che in fondo non importava.

Finché non ammetteva di avere un problema, Junno era libero di fingere che non ne avesse nessuno.

“Ah... Junno. Ciao. Cosa c’è?” domandò, non con tono scortese ma nemmeno mostrando un qualsivoglia tipo di emozione.

Il più piccolo si morse un labbro.

Non gli andava di litigare, affatto.

Come sempre, con Koki, finse di non notare il tono e andò avanti per la sua strada.

“Sono a casa, e mi sto annoiando. Hai già cenato?” all’altro capo del telefono ci fu un momento di silenzio, poi finalmente una risposta.

“No, veramente non ancora”

“Ottimo. Andiamo a cena fuori? Ho voglia di yakiniku. Offro io. È da tanto che non usciamo insieme, solo io e te” propose, cercando di mantenere costante l’allegria nel suo tono.

Sapeva che Koki stava tentennando. Sentì chiaramente trattenere il respiro, e quasi se lo immaginava mordersi un labbro e passarsi la mano sul viso, cercando velocemente di pensare ad una scusa.

Come se lui avesse intenzione di dargliene il tempo.

“Ok, allora ti passo a prendere io? Ci vediamo fra circa mezz’ora a casa tua” continuò, non lasciandolo ribattere.

“Veramente...” disse, ma poi sembrò capire che non sarebbe riuscito a tirarsi indietro. “D’accordo, allora ti aspetto qui” concluse, con un sospiro.

Chiusero la telefonata, e Junno rimase assorto per qualche minuto.

Volente o nolente, voleva sapere che cosa passasse per la testa di Koki... e sapeva essere fastidioso quando ci si metteva.

<>o<>o<>o<>

Junno era fermo sotto il palazzo in cui abitava Koki da pochi minuti quando lo vide uscire dal portone e correre verso la macchina, con aria infreddolita.

“Ciao” gli disse, chiudendo velocemente la portiera. Non lo guardò in viso, si rannicchiò contro il sedile guardando dritto davanti a sé. Il più piccolo si morse la lingua, evitando per l’ennesima volta di commentare.

“Ciao, Ko-chan” rispose, utilizzando volutamente quel diminutivo che l’altro tanto disprezzava.

Difatti, si voltò a guardarlo con una smorfia.

“Non mi chiamare Ko-chan” bofonchiò, irritato. Junno si limitò a scuotere le spalle e a sorridere, prima di ripartire alla volta del ristorante.

Una volta seduti a tavola e cominciato a mangiare, Junno finalmente si decise a parlare.

Koki fino a quel momento era rimasto con la testa china sul cibo, troppo intento a mangiare per pensare a lui... ma almeno per questo, il più piccolo sapeva che la colpa non era sua. Era sempre così, quando mangiava.

“Koki” disse, con tono fintamente risoluto. Preferiva mantenere la conversazione su un piano leggero, finché ci fosse riuscito.

“Cosa?” rispose l’altro, con la bocca piena.

“Dobbiamo parlare” sentenziò, più formale di quanto la situazione lo richiedesse. Il più grande posò le bacchette, finalmente alzando lo sguardo su di lui.

“Ah. Di cosa?” domandò, volutamente distaccato.

“Di come hai cominciato ad evitarmi. Del fatto che non mi guardi più negli occhi se non sei costretto. Del fatto che non sei più lo stesso di prima” gli disse Junno, facendosi improvvisamente serio.

Koki fece un mezzo sorriso, scuotendo la testa.

“Prima quando?” chiese, in un mormorio appena udibile.

“Prima che...” Junno tentennò, ma alla fine prese un respiro e concluse la frase “prima che io cominciassi ad uscire con Rena”

Il sorriso sul volto di Koki si spense.

Taguchi non si sarebbe fatto prendere così facilmente in giro. Sapeva che l’altro si aspettava questa risposta, sapeva che era a conoscenza di dove il suo discorso andasse a parare.

“Visionario” lo liquidò dopo pochi secondi, riprendendo a mangiare come se non fosse successo niente.

Junno si morse un labbro.

Sapeva che non sarebbe stato semplice. Con Koki non lo era mai, non con il suo maledettissimo orgoglio.

“Guardami in faccia, allora” lo provocò. E Koki lo guardò, quasi con aria di sfida, come a voler dimostrare che era lui ad avere ragione.

Ma fu il suo sguardo a tradirlo, quella sorta di commistione fra rabbia e tristezza che Junno non poteva mancare di notare.

“Sei un bugiardo” gli disse, con una calma che in quel momento appariva quasi surreale.

“E quindi secondo te qual è il mio problema allora, genio?” chiese l’altro, poggiandosi pesantemente la schiena contro la sedia e incrociando le braccia.

Taguchi non rispose subito; sapeva già di non conoscere la risposta, in fondo era il motivo per cui in quel momento si trovavano lì.

Avrebbe potuto continuare a stare in silenzio, fino a prenderlo per sfinimento.

Invece, decise di parlare.

“Sei geloso. Di Rena. Del rapporto che ho con lei” disse. Il suo tono di voce era basso, quasi timido, interrogativo. Risultava palese che non era certo di quella risposta, data quasi a casaccio, perché l’altro non gli aveva dato altri indizi su cui lavorare.

Koki sorrise, tristemente, e scosse la testa.

Si alzò e accennò un piccolo inchino “Grazie della cena” mormorò, prima di prendere la giacca e uscire dal ristorante.

Junno avrebbe voluto seguirlo, ma era stanco.

Stanco di corrergli dietro. Stanco di non capirlo. Stanco di tutta quella situazione.

Quando e se avesse avuto voglia di parlargli, che fosse lui a cercarlo.

Era buono, e voleva un bene dell’anima a quel ragazzo.

Ma non tanto da lasciare che calpestasse la sua dignità.

Pagò il conto e uscì, dirigendosi verso la macchina, la mente satura di pensieri.

Gli sguardi di Koki, le sue parole, i suoi modi di fare lo assillavano. Ed erano proprio quelli a dirgli che non si era allontanato poi così tanto dalla verità, ma che c’era qualcosa di fondamentale che ancora gli sfuggiva.

Si sedette in macchina, poggiandosi contro lo schienale e chiudendo gli occhi.

Gli veniva da piangere, ma non ne aveva voglia.

Aveva sempre evitato di versare lacrime, per quanto gli fosse possibile, fino a quando non era stato lo stesso Koki a dirgli che se si fosse sforzato di non piangere, avrebbe smesso anche di ridere. E che vederlo smettere di ridere sarebbe stata la cosa peggiore che potesse accadere.

Poteva fingere di essere forte, di avere un orgoglio; ma questo non cambiava il fatto che rivolesse il suo amico indietro, costasse quel che costasse.

Scoppiò in lacrime.


	3. Why you don't see my eyes

**_ Why you don’t See my Eyes _ **

Era da una settimana che Koki non parlava a Junno.

E soffriva. Soffriva più di prima.

Sapeva di non aver nascosto nel migliore dei modi che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava fra loro due; quello che non si era aspettato, era una reazione così diretta da parte dell’altro.

Si odiava.

Si odiava per le preoccupazioni che gli dava, si odiava perché non riusciva ad essere onesto con lui. Si odiava per quel maledetto sentimento che lo stava consumando.

E se prima i suoi tentativi di non rimanere da solo con lui erano un po’ meno evidenti, negli ultimi giorni non aveva fatto nulla per nascondere di non volergli stare vicino più dello stretto necessario.

Gli altri l’avevano notato. Sentiva su di sé gli sguardi confusi, ma erano l’ultimo dei suoi problemi.

Junno, dal canto suo, aveva tentato degli approcci nei suoi confronti, fallendo miseramente.

Qualsiasi cosa avesse da dirgli, Koki non voleva ascoltarla.

Si era sentito troppo esposto, troppo privo di controllo su quella situazione, e la cosa in un certo senso gli aveva fatto paura.

Fino a quel momento, aveva vissuto nella totale convinzione di riuscire ad andare avanti per la sua strada, senza mai essere costretto a far vedere quella parte di sé che amava Junno, spingendola così in fondo alla sua mente da riuscire, forse, a dimenticarla.

Quella ragazza aveva rovinato i suoi piani.

Non si sarebbe aspettato di sentirsi così; era sempre stato consapevole del fatto che prima o poi Junno si sarebbe fatto una vita, avrebbe amato qualcuno, e che forse sarebbe stato persino per sempre.

Ma fra l’immaginarlo felice con qualcuno che non fosse lui e _vedere_ quella felicità, c’era una differenza abissale.

Tutto quello che avrebbe voluto, era essere la ragione di ogni singolo sorriso dell’altro. E sapere che in quel momento era solo la causa di dolore, di preoccupazioni e di confusione per lui, non faceva che acuire il senso di colpa dettato da quell’amore che era _sbagliato_ provare.

Si passò le mani davanti al viso, incerto sul da farsi.

Era tardi, anche se non troppo; avrebbe dovuto cercare di dormire, in qualche modo. Sul suo viso spiccavano chiari i segni del suo stato d’animo.

La situazione con Junno gli aveva tolto il sorriso, il sonno, la voglia di fare qualcosa per uscire da quell’inferno in cui si era chiuso.

L’unica cosa che gli impediva di andare oltre, in fondo, era la mancanza di un rifiuto netto.

Era quello di cui aveva bisogno, era quello che gli serviva.

Dire a Junno tutto quello che pensava, e poi rimanere vuoto, senza più quella sensazione opprimente che da anni lo faceva sentire... in sospeso, in un certo senso.

Guardò la porta più volte, e mai in vita sua gli era apparsa più invitante.

Passarono solo pochi minuti, prima di decidersi ad afferrare una giacca ed uscire, senza un’idea ben definita di quello che avrebbe fatto.

******

Era arrivato davanti alla porta di casa di Junno in poco meno di mezz’ora; improvvisamente sentì che era sbagliato trovarsi lì, che non aveva senso, che sarebbe dovuto tornare a casa, a crogiolarsi nei suoi pensieri e, forse, in qualche superalcolico.

Detestava quel pensiero, ma se avesse suonato, Junno avesse aperto e fosse stato con _lei_...

Non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a sopportarlo.

Ma d’altro canto ormai era lì. Il coraggio che aveva sentito nel momento in cui era uscito di casa era scemato durante il tragitto, ma era ancora dentro di lui, seppur in minuscola parte.

E gli diceva che suonare quel campanello era l’unico modo di uscirne, così fu quello che fece.

Non dovette attendere molto.

Junno andò ad aprire, mostrando un’aria più che sorpresa nel trovarsi davanti l’amico.

Koki lanciò una veloce occhiata all’ingresso, e trattenne un sospiro di sollievo quando non vide scarpe femminili abbandonate accanto a quelle del ragazzo.

Alzò lo sguardo in sua direzione, improvvisamente imbarazzato.

Non sapeva ancora quello che avrebbe detto, sapeva solo che sentiva la necessità di dire qualsiasi cosa.

Ma Junno non gliene diede il tempo.

“Koki! Io... cosa ci fai qui? Cioè... sono felice di vederti. Dai, entra” gli disse, concitatamente, facendosi da parte per farlo entrare nell’appartamento.

Si spostarono nel salotto, piccolo e accogliente, e Taguchi gli fece cenno di sedersi, ma lui scosse la testa.

“No, grazie, io... sono venuto solo per parlarti” disse, titubante.

Junno lo fissò, penetrandolo con quegli occhi curiosi e attenti. Era chiaramente confuso, eppure in una sorta di attesa, come se fosse sollevato di poter finalmente chiarire le cose con lui.

E per Koki, quello sguardo speranzoso fu troppo.

Si protese verso di lui, mettendogli una mano dietro il collo e poggiando le proprie labbra sulle sue.

Fu come se tutto quello che gli stava intorno svanisse.

Lo stava baciando. E nonostante le migliaia di volte in cui si era figurato quell’immagine, non riusciva ancora a capacitarsi di come fosse vero.

In quel frangente, era come se le conseguenze non esistessero, come se dopo quel bacio non dovesse accadere più nulla di importante, nulla che potesse intaccare la felicità che stava provando in quell’istante.

Notò solo di sfuggita la mancanza di reazione dell’altro.

Non lo stava respingendo, rispondeva al bacio in modo quasi meccanico, come se fosse l’istinto a dirgli che in quella situazione, era così che si doveva comportare.

Si separarono, entrambi con il fiato corto, e Koki alzò immediatamente lo sguardo su di lui, per cogliere un qualsiasi segno: disgusto, rabbia, delusione, tristezza.

Ma sul volto di Junno non c’era niente.

“Ko-chan...” mormorò soltanto, e Koki dimenticò anche d’infastidirsi per quel diminutivo. Prese a parlare, come se non potesse farne a meno.

“Lo so. Mi dispiace, ma non sono riuscito a trattenermi. Ho provato a ignorare quello che provo per te, sono anni che ci provo. Ma non è cambiato niente, ogni mattina mi sveglio sperando che sia finita e invece non è mai cambiato niente. Ti amo Junnosuke, ti ho sempre amato” disse, le parole che uscivano dalla sua bocca come un fiume in piena sul quale lui sentiva di non avere il controllo. Erano parole che quasi gli facevano male, perché racchiudevano in sé tutto il dolore di quegli anni passati in un silenzio che finalmente era spezzato; parole che avrebbero potuto portarlo ovunque, dai luoghi migliori a quelli che la sua immaginazione si rifiutava persino di elaborare.

Tutto era nelle mani del ragazzo che gli stava di fronte, la cui espressione si era fatta corrucciata.

Non aveva risposto.

Koki non aveva saputo interpretare quel silenzio, o forse non aveva le forze per farlo. Aveva gli occhi lucidi, senza nemmeno sapere il perché.

Si sentiva vuoto, aveva bisogno che Junno dicesse qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa.

Ma non ottenne parole da lui.

Questi si avvicinò, tentennando. Mise una mano sulla spalla del più grande, chinandosi per essere nuovamente all’altezza del suo viso. Poi lentamente, _troppo_ lentamente, posò di nuovo le proprie labbra su quelle dell’altro.

E fu in quell’esatto momento che Koki smise di avere gli occhi lucidi, e cominciò a piangere.

Non sapeva esattamente il perché; sapeva solo che era stato investito da emozioni troppo forti e troppo indefinite, e quelle lacrime erano la prova di quello che sentiva in quel momento.

Era troppo sopraffatto per rendersi conto del fatto che quello era solo un bacio, non una risposta.

Un bacio che continuava, più irruento del primo. Aveva fatto presa sui capelli dell’altro, per attirarlo ancora più verso di sé, mentre con l’altra mano cercava di insinuarsi sotto la sua maglietta; le mani dell’altro nel frattempo lo stringevano, facendogli provare una sensazione strana, piacevole, alla quale sentiva che si sarebbe potuto abituare facilmente.

Procedettero a tentoni vero il divano, fin quando non vi caddero sopra, distesi l’uno sopra l’altro. Fu solo a quel punto che smisero di baciarsi, e Koki fu in grado di guardarlo in viso, di nuovo, sentendo che non si sarebbe mai stancato di farlo.

Gli passò una mano sotto la schiena, poggiando la fronte nell’incavo del suo collo.

“So... so che è improvviso. Non voglio fare niente di fretta. Ma... se c’è ancora tempo, voglio tenerti stretto, così; perché mi hai visto piangere, me lo devi. Non hai idea di come mi faccia sentire tutto questo” si asciugò gli occhi con la mano libera, ridacchiando leggermente.

Lo sentì respirare, a fondo. Poi quel respiro si fece troppo veloce, e lui si alzò, preoccupato, rimettendosi a sedere.

Junno lo imitò; Koki lo vide poggiare i gomiti sulle ginocchia e prendersi il viso tra le mani.

Trattenne il respiro, non osando toccarlo.

Quando il più piccolo alzò lo sguardo, Koki lesse nei suoi occhi la risposta che aspettava.

Non gli piacque. Nemmeno un po’.

“Mi... mi dispiace. Non ci riesco” fu solo in grado di dire Junno, mentre velocemente perdeva il contatto visivo con l’altro.

Tanaka comprese cosa significasse sentirsi aprire la terra sotto i piedi.

Indietreggiò, istintivamente, scuotendo la testa.

“No. No, ti prego. Tu... tu hai lasciato che ti baciassi. Mi hai baciato. Hai permesso che ti tenessi stretto, tu...” le parole che aveva pronunciato pochi minuti prima, in quel momento assumevano delle sfumature grottesche “Mi hai visto piangere” mormorò, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

E poi, fece quello in cui era ormai diventato maestro: scappò, perché di nuovo si sentiva incapace di rimanere nella stessa stanza con lui, sensazione che aveva sperato di poter dimenticare.

Uscì da quell’appartamento, di nuovo senza essere seguito, né aspettandoselo.

Scese in strada, come un automa; sentiva che ogni movimento che faceva era meccanico, come se non fosse realmente lui a compierlo.

Camminava da pochi minuti, quando improvvisamente si fermò, realizzando quanto era appena accaduto.

Si sentiva così stupido, adesso.

Ripercorse una per una tutte le frasi che aveva detto, maledisse ogni singolo vacillamento, ogni manifestazione della sua felicità, ogni singolo gesto.

Maledisse l’aver pianto più di ogni altra cosa, perché nessuno l’aveva mai visto piangere, perché era una cosa che lo rendeva debole.

E lui odiava sentirsi debole.

Ma in quel momento, era quello che era.

Indifeso, nudo, privo di barriere.

E Junno l’aveva illuso per quei pochi minuti, per poi rigettarlo in quello schifoso baratro da cui veniva.

Non gli era rimasto più niente in cui credere o in cui sperare.

Aveva avuto quello che voleva, aveva il suo rifiuto.

Ma sapeva che nemmeno quello ormai gli sarebbe servito a molto.

Perché ora sapeva cosa voleva dire tenere Junno stretto, e Junno sapeva cosa significava vedere Koki piangere.

Non ne sarebbe uscito.


	4. Mayou tabi, shinjite my heart

**_ Mayou tabi, Shinjite my Heart _ **

Taguchi era rimasto in casa. Immobile.

Se solo avesse avuto un senso, l’avrebbe seguito.

Se solo avesse potuto in qualche modo migliorare le cose, gli sarebbe corso dietro.

Ma non sarebbe servito a niente, solo a far sentire peggio entrambi.

Cosa mai avrebbe potuto dirgli, poi?

Sapeva esattamente come sarebbe andata a finire: l’avrebbe fermato, avrebbe balbettato qualche parola sconnessa e poi avrebbe potuto far altro che chiedergli scusa, ben sapendo che Koki non avrebbe saputo che farsene delle sue scuse.

Per questi motivi, era rimasto fermo dov’era.

Seduto su quel divano, seppure lo disturbasse vagamente il pensiero che fino a poco prima era disteso su quello stesso divano con Koki addosso.

Con Koki che lo toccava. Con Koki che lo baciava. Con Koki che gli era sembrato così _felice_ , così come non l’aveva mai visto.

Si sentì ancora peggio.

Era stata una sorpresa continua; le sue lacrime, le sue parole, i suoi gesti... erano tutte cose che non si aspettava. E non aspettandosele, aveva reagito quasi d’istinto.

Per questo motivo aveva permesso che lo baciasse, per questo si era spinto così oltre. Perché in quel momento tutto nella sua mente gli diceva che voleva vedere quella felicità, quel sorriso sul volto di Koki per sempre, che voleva essere lui a dargli quel sorriso.

Ma il prezzo di quel desiderio si era fatto troppo alto.

Ci aveva provato e aveva perso contro se stesso.

Perché mentre sentiva le mani dell’altro addosso, mentre sentiva le sue labbra sfiorarlo, aveva cominciato a ragionare, ed era giunto ad una conclusione dolorosa, ma semplice: non lo amava.

 _Adorava_ Koki. Era il suo migliore amico, era una persona con la quale non si sarebbe mai stancato di passare il proprio tempo, e probabilmente avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per lui se solo lo avesse chiesto.

Ma tutto questo non era amore, non per lui.

Sarebbe anche potuto arrivare al punto di fingere per il suo puro beneficio, ma non sarebbe stato giusto, non avrebbe potuto portare a niente di buono.

Sapeva di aver sbagliato nell’illuderlo, ma non aveva avuto modo di spiegargli i processi mentali e fisici che l’avevano portato a ricambiarlo. Non lo avrebbe ascoltato, e Junno non riusciva nemmeno a dargli torto.

Probabilmente era riuscito a farsi odiare, e nemmeno quel pensiero gli sembrava troppo terribile; avrebbe preferito di gran lunga che Koki ce l’avesse con lui, che lo odiasse per quello che gli aveva fatto. Che si liberasse di quell’amore che, Junno lo sapeva, non era salutare.

Avrebbe sopportato eternamente i suoi silenzi per vedere i suoi sorrisi, anche uno soltanto gli sarebbe parso un premio adeguato.

Perché aveva ancora dentro la testa il suo volto allucinato, in preda quasi... quasi all’orrore, nel momento in cui aveva compreso che quello di Taguchi era un rifiuto.

Era un’immagine che lo disgustava, perché sapeva che la colpa di quello stesso orrore era lui, la sua incredibile stupidità, la sua incapacità di reagire con coerenza alle situazioni inaspettate.

Ora che ci ripensava, in effetti era stato abbastanza cieco da non vedere il reale motivo per cui Koki soffriva.

L’ennesima cosa da rimpiangere, e non ne aveva bisogno.

Ma del resto, anche se se ne fosse reso conto prima che fosse lui a dirglielo, quello che provava non sarebbe cambiato.

Quello che sarebbe cambiato forse, sarebbe stato il suo modo di approcciarsi a lui.

La sua mente vagò verso ogni contatto fisico che avrebbe potuto essere evitato, ogni frase che poteva essere taciuta, tutto un insieme di cose che, ormai ne aveva la certezza, non avevano fatto altro che aumentare il disagio dell’altro nel trovarsi con lui.

Aveva la risposta che cercava. Sapeva qual era il problema di Koki, sapeva il perché del suo allontanamento, sapeva il perché della sua reazione al suo rapporto con Rena.

Era una risposta che _odiava_ , perché in fondo non c’era una soluzione applicabile.

Aveva sperato in qualcosa di più semplice, che si potesse risolvere con il tempo, che non costringesse entrambi a stare male, perché ora condividevano il medesimo dolore.

Il dolore di non essere amato da una parte, quello di non riuscire ad amare dall’altro.

Faceva male, più di quanto ci si poteva aspettare.

Con l’unica differenza che Tanaka portava quella sofferenza con sé da anni.

Junno si lasciò cadere pesantemente contro lo schienale, chiudendo gli occhi.

Voleva che qualcuno gli dicesse cosa fare. Voleva uscire da quella situazione.

Avrebbe voluto svegliarsi improvvisamente e rendersi conto che in realtà era tutto un sogno; uscire di casa, andare da Koki e vederlo sorridere, un sorriso sincero.

Uno di quelli che sarebbero rimasti soltanto nei suoi ricordi, perché non avrebbe mai voluto scordare i momenti in cui l’altro aveva sorriso, né quelli in cui avevano sorriso insieme.

Poteva solo volerci del tempo, o forse non ce ne sarebbe mai stato abbastanza, ma Taguchi non avrebbe mai smesso di sperare che loro due potessero ritrovare quello che si era perso quella sera, tutti gli anni in cui avevano faticosamente costruito la reciproca fiducia, un rapporto che da parte sua era sempre stato sincero, tutto distrutto in pochi minuti che lui ancora non riusciva a comprendere fino in fondo.

Si morse un labbro.

Continuava a pensare, incessantemente, tanto da essere saturo degli stessi circoli viziosi della sua mente.

Aveva bisogno di parlare con qualcuno, ma sapeva che l’unico che veramente l’avrebbe capito era l’unico con cui non avrebbe mai potuto parlare.

Si distese sul divano, sentendosi improvvisamente troppo stanco anche per alzarsi ed arrivare al letto.

Non aveva voglia di fare niente.

Non aveva voglia di andare a lavoro il giorno dopo, non aveva voglia di vedere lo sguardo di Koki. Riusciva ad immaginarselo perfettamente, sfuggente e con un lieve imbarazzo. Senza guardarlo negli occhi, senza sorridere, perché davvero non ce n’era ragione.

Perché non avrebbe sorriso nemmeno Junno, per una volta.

Voleva sparire. In quell’esatto momento.

Di nuovo, fu colpito da un senso di colpa, forse privo di qualsiasi fondamento.

Continuava a ripetersi che non poteva farci niente, che non poteva darsi addosso per un sentimento che non riusciva a provare, ma contemporaneamente non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi inutile, di provare una rabbia verso se stesso alla quale non avrebbe nemmeno saputo dare un nome.

Era colpevole di tutti i sorrisi che non ci sarebbero più stati.

_Non scordare mai i momenti in cui hai sorriso._

Non li avrebbe dimenticati, certo. Avrebbe sorriso ancora, così avrebbe fatto anche Koki. Bastava avere tempo e fiducia.

Ma su quegli stessi sorrisi, ne era certo, ci sarebbe stata l’ombra di quella maledetta sera.

Chiuse gli occhi, sfinito da quella sensazione di disagio e vago timore per quello che sarebbe avvenuto di lì in avanti.

S’illudeva di poter dormire, ma il volto di Koki continuava ad ossessionarlo.

Inquieto, si domandò se sarebbe davvero finita.

Ma non aveva risposte; e di nuovo, non aveva una soluzione.

Poteva solo aspettare, inutile come sempre.


	5. Naimononedari blues

**_ Naimononedari Blues _ **

Quanto tempo era passato?

Koki non ne era certo.

Sapeva solo che i suoi rapporti con Junno non erano più freddi. Erano _inesistenti_.

Entrava nella greenroom e lo guardava, non sprecando nemmeno un saluto.

Si scopriva osservato dagli altri, ma non gliene importava un granché. Solo Nakamaru si era preoccupato di chiedere cosa fosse successo, ma non lo aveva degnato di una risposta sincera. Gli aveva detto che non c’era niente che non andasse, e lui una volta compreso che non ne sarebbe venuto a capo, aveva finto di credergli.

Non ne voleva parlare. Aveva pensato che forse sfogarsi gli avrebbe fatto bene, ma ogni volta che si decideva, prendeva il telefono ed era sul punto di chiamare qualcuno, desisteva immediatamente.

Che cosa avrebbe detto?

Probabilmente non ne aveva la minima intenzione, ma Junno l’aveva fatto sentire _umiliato;_ ragion per cui non aveva voglia di parlarne, di dire come si fosse sentito preso in giro, di come fosse deluso, amareggiato.

Di quanto soffrisse.

Non voleva che gli altri si rendessero conto del fatto che lui, alla fine, non era forte come credevano.

Anzi, era ancora più debole di quanto lui stesso ritenesse di essere.

Anche Taguchi, del resto, aveva mantenuto delle nette distanze. Non sapeva perché, non sapeva se fosse vergogna, se come lui non avesse voglia di parlare o se semplicemente non volesse fare la prima mossa; sapeva solo che non doveva disturbarsi troppo ad evitarlo, perché anche lui veniva evitato.

Per il resto, si sentiva come se non avesse più una vita. Declinava gli inviti ad uscire a cena o a bere, non gli andava di fare niente che non fosse rimanere a casa disteso sul divano, ad arrovellarsi continuamente; ogni volta finiva con lo stappare una bottiglia di qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, e beveva fino al punto da non riuscire più nemmeno a concentrarsi su quello che era successo.

Si sentiva patetico, ed in effetti lo era, ma questo era l’unico modo che aveva per impedire a se stesso di fare qualcosa di ancora più stupido di quello che in effetti aveva già fatto.

Continuava a barcamenarsi fra una serie di ‘se’ che sembrava non avere fine.

Se non gliel’avesse detto...

Se non l’avesse baciato...

Se non avesse creduto in quello stesso bacio, se non avesse ceduto al pensiero che fosse finalmente suo, se non avesse mancato di notare che c’era qualcosa che non andava.

Se, se, se.

Ma era perfettamente inutile pensarci, ormai. Quello che era fatto era fatto, e per quanto desiderasse tornare indietro a quella sera e non commettere gli stessi errori, non poteva farlo.

Non avrebbe pianto, questo era certo, perché quelle lacrime lo facevano sentire ancora peggio del fatto stesso di essere stato successivamente respinto.

Non era giusto, ma era come se fosse stato ancora più esposto, come se avesse mostrato tutto di sé a Junno, e non gli fosse rimasta più una dignità da proteggere.

In quel momento, a casa da solo con il solito bicchiere sempre pieno, si sentì come se non avesse una buona ragione per continuare a vivere.

Non era il tipo da suicidio, teneva alla sua vita e sapeva che c’era chi ci teneva ancora più di quanto lo facesse lui, persone che avrebbero sofferto se lui improvvisamente fosse sparito.

Non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere, ma questo non aiutava il modo in cui si sentiva in quel momento.

Preso dall’apatia più totale, a passare le sue serate in compagnia della tristezza e dell’alcool, senza voglia di svegliarsi la mattina, né di andare a dormire la sera, senza voler uscire, andare a lavoro, a trovare la sua famiglia. Tutte quelle cose che l’avevano sempre mandato avanti, che l’avevano fatto sentire felice, soddisfatto della propria esistenza, e che improvvisamente non c’erano più.

Per tutto il tempo in cui era stato innamorato di Junno, aveva sempre pensato che gli bastasse rimanere in disparte, potergli stare accanto, senza mai pretendere molto di più. Ora che sapeva in parte quello che si perdeva, ora che quello stesso amore non era più un segreto riservato a se stesso, sentiva come se gli mancasse qualcosa, come se fosse stato in qualche modo rovinato.

Stava male, punto e basta. Non aveva realmente bisogno di darsi una ragione, di continuare a pensarci ossessivamente, ma non riusciva a porre fine a quel circolo vizioso di riflessioni e alcool e confusione, che continuava incessante da giorni.

Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto soltanto aspettare, che se il dolore che provava in quel momento non fosse passato del tutto, sarebbe almeno diminuito, avrebbe smesso di essere così pungente e costante.

Ma quasi non riusciva a credere al fatto che una mattina si sarebbe svegliato, e non avrebbe fatto più male.

Aveva lottato, ma era stanco, e tutto quello che gli rimaneva da fare era inseguire l’ombra di quell’amore che l’aveva perseguitato per tutti quegli anni, e che nel momento in cui si era fatto tangibile era svanito.

Aveva avuto la certezza che voleva. Junno non sarebbe mai stato suo, perché non gli piacevano né gli sarebbero mai piaciuti gli uomini.

E se in cuor suo l’aveva sempre saputo, vederselo sbattere in faccia era stato peggio di quanto credesse.

Non aveva più niente in cui sperare.

****

Una sera, circa una settimana dopo, Koki si stava cambiando dopo la fine delle registrazioni per un programma.

Aveva salutato Kame e Akanishi, i primi ad andarsene, poi anche Ueda, finché non erano rimasti solo lui, Taguchi e Nakamaru.

Aveva cercato di velocizzarsi, onde evitare di trovarsi da solo con il più piccolo, ma Nakamaru era riuscito comunque a fare di meglio. Nemmeno il tempo di girarsi a salutarlo che l’altro era già sparito.

Tanaka prese nota mentale di ucciderlo non appena l’avesse trovato da solo.

Alzò brevemente lo sguardo verso Junno, cercando di non farsi notare, e vide che anche lui si era voltato a guardarlo; tornò di scatto a guardare la parete di fronte a sé, preoccupato per quella situazione e desideroso di fuggire il prima possibile da quella stanza.

Una volta finito di vestirsi si girò, solo per ritrovarsi di fronte a Junno, seduto al centro della stanza, in attesa.

“Koki...” mormorò, con una certa rassegnazione nel tono.

Koki si morse un labbro, aggrottando le sopracciglia; stava vagliando le sue opzioni.

Poteva semplicemente andarsene, certo che non avrebbe incontrato troppa resistenza da parte dell’altro.

Poteva dire a Junno che non aveva intenzione di parlargli.

Poteva fare fin troppe cose che non avrebbero fatto altro che peggiorare la situazione in cui si trovavano.

E poi c’era l’opzione che lo spaventava più di tutte.

Poteva rimanere lì, immobile e zitto, e ascoltare quello che l’altro aveva da dirgli.

Ma quello che voleva lui non importava un granché, perché se Taguchi era deciso a parlargli l’avrebbe fatto, costasse quel che costasse.

Decise che era meglio avere almeno un minimo di controllo su quella conversazione, per evitare di venire nuovamente sopraffatto.

“Che cosa c’è?” domandò, la voce neutra e pacata.

“Non ci parliamo da settimane, Koki. Mi... mi manchi” disse l’altro, senza osare guardarlo in viso.

Koki si passò la lingua sulle labbra, irritato dall’ultima affermazione del ragazzo.

“E quindi cosa pensi di fare?” Junno alzò lo sguardo, e Koki tentennò. Quegli occhi la dicevano lunga su quello che l’altro aveva passato nel corso di quei giorni. Era fuor di dubbio che avesse sofferto anche lui per quanto accaduto; non quanto lui forse, di certo non lo stesso tipo di dolore, ma c’era stato male; e questo poteva anche bastare per far cedere Koki, per fargli venire voglia di abbracciarlo, di dirgli che andava tutto bene, che non era accaduto niente di grave.

Gli faceva venire voglia di mentirgli e di riportare le cose com’erano prima.

“Vorrei che riuscissimo a parlare di nuovo, almeno. Non so se, ecco, se vuoi ancora essermi amico come prima, ma vorrei che almeno ci provassimo. Se... se non è troppo, certo” disse, e Tanaka si accorse di come stesse soppesando ogni parola, per evitare di dire qualcosa di sbagliato, per evitare che lui se ne andasse, che non sostenesse più il peso di quella conversazione.

Non c’erano cose giuste e cose sbagliate da dire, in fondo, perché se ci fossero state non si sarebbero ritrovati in quella situazione.

“Non è che io non voglia esserti amico. Tutt’altro. Vorrei tornare a parlarti, vorrei tornare a scherzare con te. Vorrei tornare a ridere. Ma non è semplice, e questo lo dovresti sapere meglio di me” spiegò, con una sorta di frustrazione che mostrava la sua impotenza di fronte alla stasi del loro rapporto.

Forse Junno pensava che tutto dipendesse da lui, ma _non era semplice_.

“Lo so che non è facile, che ci vuole del tempo, che...” prese un respiro profondo, mordendosi un labbro, e a Koki parve che fosse sull’orlo delle lacrime “so di averti ferito, Koki, e non hai idea di come questo mi faccia sentire. Voglio essere chiaro: non l’ho fatto per divertirmi a giocare con te, con quello che provi. Non so nemmeno io che cosa mi sia passato per la mente in quel momento. So solo che in quel momento mi è sembrata una cosa naturale da fare, e che il momento dopo... ho avuto paura, in un certo senso. Ho avuto paura di quello che stavamo facendo, ho avuto paura di quello che mi avevi detto, ho avuto paura di quello che ci poteva succedere se ci fossimo spinti... oltre. Lo so che quello che ho fatto ti ha fatto del male. Voglio solo che tu sappia che non era mia intenzione” concluse, fermandosi per riprendere fiato, guardando l’altro dritto in viso. Il suo viso era rigato da una o due lacrime, silenziose, quasi come un riflesso di quello che aveva detto.

Koki non sapeva più che cosa provare.

L’istinto gli diceva che gli dispiaceva per Junno, perché quell’inquietudine che provava era colpa sua.

La mente gli diceva che anche lui aveva sofferto, che erano sulla stessa barca.

Il cuore gli diceva che doveva abbracciarlo, adesso, o si sarebbe pentito di non averlo fatto.

Esitando, come un ragazzino alla prima cotta, si avvicinò a lui, mettendosi in ginocchio per essere alla sua altezza.

Aveva quasi paura di toccarlo, ma alla fine si fece forza, cingendogli la vita con le braccia e appoggiandogli la testa sulla spalla.

“Va bene, Junno, va tutto bene” mormorò, sentendo l’improvvisa voglia di stringerlo. Averlo così vicino non gli faceva bene, ma ormai c’era dentro e niente aveva più importanza “Possiamo anche dimenticare quello che è successo, se vuoi. Per me non conta, e... tu sei più importante di quello che ho provato, di come mi sono sentito” scelse accuratamente le parole, perché l’altro non si accorgesse di quanto gli facesse male pronunciarle “Niente cambia il fatto che sei mio amico, che sei una delle persone più importanti per me. Ok?” chiese alla fine, in un mormorio, poi smise di parlare, perché sentiva che se avesse continuato avrebbe pianto, di nuovo, e non avrebbe osato commettere due volte il medesimo errore.

Sentì Junno annuire, e un flebile ‘sì’ fra le lacrime, e si sentì improvvisamente meglio.

Non sapeva che cosa sarebbe successo, sapeva solo che non parlare a Junno l’avrebbe fatto sentire peggio di quanto non lo facesse continuare a mentire a se stesso, dicendosi che tutto era dimenticato.

Rimasero fermi a lungo, abbracciati, e Koki si abbandonò a quella sensazione di beatitudine, ignorando la voce nella sua testa che gli diceva che presto o tardi sarebbe finita.

Aveva lottato, Koki. Era stanco, sfinito, stremato da quella battaglia per ottenere un minimo di tranquillità.

Aveva inseguito l’ombra di quell’amore che non era destinato a nascere. E aveva perso.

Ora, era il momento di andare avanti, conservando le ferite di quella battaglia.

Per sempre.


End file.
